<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forsaken by GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943416">Forsaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian'>GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6 Lives (Destiny), Dead Cayde-6 (Destiny), Depression, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinderguardians (Destiny), Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Cayde-6 (Destiny), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, im gonna cry, the pure scenes are too pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope was Risen a few years shy of The Red War. She survived through it, but has nightmares and flashbacks from it. Now dating the Hunter Vanguard, the duo set off on a mission to aid Petra Venj. Little does everyone know, everything changes. Cayde lies in critical conditions, Sundance is destroyed, and the only one who can do anything is Hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Red War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to note this now. I'm writing everything based off of cutscenes and memories, as I am far too lazy to go back and play Forsaken. Plus, we all know how Forsaken starts. I can't handle that again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a voice. It was shouting something. Something inaudible. She looked for it. Except everything was black. She blinked a few times, and her vision slowly came back to her. It was nearly impossible to move anywhere. She shook her head, squirming underneath the weight that kept her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling forward, the Hunter found out, was possible. She did just that. Her shoulder bumped a loose wooden board, and it gave under the weight. Sunlight flooded her vision and the small crevasse she was in. The sunlight revealed a terrible scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were bodies in front of her. Most were lifeless, or near lifeless. She kept crawling, needing to get out. A man appeared and grabbed her hand, helping her out. His lips were moving, but no sound came out. How long had her ears been ringing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tried to help her stand, but she fell to her knees instead. She looked to the sky. It was dark. Too dark. And it was overly red in color. What was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attention was turned back to the man, still trying to talk to her. She blinked and shook her head. She couldn’t hear anything at all. She looked past the man, scanning the bodies on the ground. One had a woman crying over it, another was being covered in some type of sheet. A cape?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Ghost flew to her quickly, worry in its eye. It was like it was trying to talk, but nothing could be heard. Light flooded from its eye and on to her. Its shell twisted slightly as it moved around, the light never leaving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirens were blaring. Explosions went off in the distance. There was screaming. There was gunfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man kneeled to her level, grabbing her shoulders, “Can’t you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ghost flew in between the two, [Sir, she was injured, she couldn’t-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a Guardian for fucks sake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hunter stood, shrugged the man's hands off her, and ignored his yells. There was a shimmer coming from under a fabric. Curiosity got the best of her, and she got close to it. It had a Hunter’s symbol on it. Without thinking, she gripped the top of the fabric and pulled it down, revealing a shiny, blue exoskeleton.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hunter sprang up, staring into the eye of a Ghost. Her throat was tight, and her body was hot and sweaty. She couldn’t breathe. It was the same Ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope,] it spoke softly, for a machine. [It was a dream. A nightmare,] it flew to nuzzle itself in the crook of her neck. [It’s okay. You’re okay. Promise.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let air fill her lungs, then exhaled with a shaky breath. Wiping a tear from her eye, she tilted her head slightly to match against her Ghost. “Kiwi..” a sniffle, “what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Earlier than we’d both like it to be.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope tossed her comforter off of her, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “So like… five am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Try three.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hunter sighed. Her fingers tapped gently on the sides of her knees as she stared into the darkness of her room. The Red War nightmare was normal. It was just a flashback of where she was when it all started. It was not a fun time whatsoever. But why was Cayde…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you ping Sundance for me?” her Ghost looked at her curiously. “I um.. Wanna see if he’s up,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And make sure he’s okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cayde was more than the Hunter Vanguard to Hope. He started out as the only person, well Exo, she knew. When she was Risen, it was Cayde who showed her the ropes. He always managed to find humor in everything, and it made Hope smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had more than a Guardian-Vanguard relationship from the beginning. A lot of Hunters did. Cayde kept in touch with his Hunters, checking up on them when he hadn’t heard from them. It’s what made Cayde the best Vanguard, possible Hunter bias there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship, however, was more personal. They went on patrols together every now and again. Cayde would beg Zavala to let him out of the Tower, and Zavala would let out a defeated sigh. Then Hope would get a simple message, “Hey! Comin’ with ya!” He always seemed to pick her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde got drunk one night. Really drunk. It takes a lot for an Exo to get as drunk as he was. Hope sighed, and ended up as his babysitter for the night. Sure, Sundance could’ve just fixed him right up, but she wasn’t feeling it. Maybe she knew? Throughout the night, Cayde kept rambling about everything and anything. Then he slurred out that Hope was beautiful. Then it was something about loving her. It was just drunk talk, Hope thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know you don’t have to ping ‘Dance if you wanna swing by,” the Exo answered the door. He was out of his armor, and in pajamas. A black t-shirt, red sweatpants with chickens on them, and fuzzy slippers. The slippers had been a gag joke from one of his Hunters, and Cayde had kept them in use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sheepishly entered his apartment. He had more space to play with, being a Vanguard and all. Although, most of the extra room he had was either empty or contained a mass pile of who-knows-what. As soon as Cayde shut the door behind her, Hope wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caught him off guard, “Woah, hey,” he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You usually give me at least a second to shut the door. What’s up Buttercup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope shook her head, not wanting to talk about her nightmare. Not wanting to talk about seeing Cayde under the sheet. Gone. She just wanted the warmth he gave off. She wanted his hand wrapped up in hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wanted everything about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, right, okay,” he raised one of his hands and rubbed her back gently. “I think I got ice cream in the freezer. Might be enough for both of us. If not, I’ll let you have it because I’m just that generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope lifted her head out and smiled at Cayde. He responded by pressing the lips of his faceplate to her forehead, the most he can do for a gentle kiss. Following the kiss, he picked up Hope. One arm held her her knees, the other under her arms. Hope let out a small squeak of surprise, then a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to his couch and gently set Hope down. Once comfortable, Hope pulled him down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, “Be right back, don’t miss me too much.” Whistling, he made his way to the freezer. His only goal was to make his girl happy. He grabbed a tub of ice cream, and two spoons, and made his way back to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the many mornings shared between Hope and Cayde.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exos don’t need as much sleep as humans or Awoken do. That being said, it was a surprise when Hope woke up nestled against Cayde’s body. His fans were quiet, his optics were off, and he was in his sleep mode. He was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow, while his other arm was over her hip. She scooted closer to him, and a low click could be heard. It was his voice box clicking to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was quiet, his voice included, “Get back to sleep Buttercup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.. time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to.. Y’know. Do work and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, and the lights in his eyes lit up dimly. “They won’t miss me much. Got more important business to take care of.” Cayde patted her hip and placed a kiss on her forehead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded, closing her eyes, “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle vibrated through his body, “Love you too, ‘Cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cayde was gone when she woke up this time. Hope sighed, he took all the warmth with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Least the nightmare didn’t come back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sat up and stretched, something in her back cracking in the process. She wrapped herself in the comforter and made her way into the living room. It was empty, apart from Kiwi, who sat on a table in the kitchen, scanning over something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope cleared her throat, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen projected from Kiwi vanished, and the Ghost turned its attention to Hope, [Oh! Hi! Sleep okay?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm. Where’s Cayde?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Zavala called him maybe an hour after you fell back asleep? Boy, was he mad. I don’t think Ikora was all that concerned. But Zavala? Yeah, he wasn’t having any of Cayde’s lateness.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I mean, I don’t even think Cayde was paying attention to half of what he was saying. Which is a pretty Cayde thing to do. But I picked up on some things. Zavala was all like, ‘This is unacceptable.’ Did you know Cayde’s skipped a bunch of days?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[But then he started going on about how personal things shouldn’t interfere with Vanguard stuff, and Cayde couldn’t hold back his laugh and that made Zavala even more mad.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KIWI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Oh, yeah, right, I did it again didn’t I?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope laughed, and ran her hand over the smooth metal of her Ghost’s shell, “You did. What were you looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Nothing important. Jade sent over some files from Iilo’s last patrol that she wanted me to see.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Hope made her way around the table and began rooting through Cayde’s pantry. “Anything fun on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Well, no. Not really. There was this Vex in the background of some of the clips she took. She said it looked off.] Hope had begun making a small bowl of cereal. It was the most Cayde had for breakfast. [I dunno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it seems weird, but not overly weird you know? Almost like it was.. I dunno. What if the Vex are experimenting on each other?] The Ghost’s shell twisted happily at her idea, [Maybe they can just wipe themselves out! Saves us the trouble.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth half full of cereal, Hope responded, “Dunno, that could be a thing.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gulp.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Maybe they’re using themselves as test dummies. The weaker ones of the group.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope continued eating her cereal, scrolling through the news articles of the morning. Kiwi continued to talk about the possibility of a mutant Vex.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Prison of Elders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petra turns to Cayde for help with a riot. Cayde, in turn, brings Hope along for the ride. Little do the trio know, everything changes from here on out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Perfect! Just the Hunter I wanted to see!” Cayde nearly jumped from his chair, making his way towards Hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you have a ‘sec? I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and began to pull her in the direction she had come from, “Nope, gotta go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cough caught Cayde’s attention. He turned to see Ikora. Letting go of Hope’s hand, he sighed, and made his way to the closest chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope made her way towards Ikora, “Sorry, dunno what’s into him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Warlock led Hope into her small study, “He’s just excited that Zavala’s letting him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s letting him free?” Hope asked, sliding her tablet to Ikora. “What’d he do to piss Zavala off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora glanced through the Hunter’s data, “Surprisingly, nothing. Ophiuchus,” she summoned her Ghost. “I’m going to need the data from pages 3 through 7, and 17.” The Ghost nodded its shell, and a beam of light came from its eye on to the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be something big then. Right?” Hope asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would believe so.” Ophiuchus’s light vanished, and he too materialized into light. Ikora slid the tablet back towards Hope and smiled, “I shouldn’t keep you much longer. Thank you for your help, Guardian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the tablet, Hope nodded, “Any time Ikora!” She quickly stood and made her exit. An impatient Hunter awaited her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Exo was balancing his knife on his finger, pointy side down, of course. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Hope reentered the room. Hope laughed, and made her way over to him, and before long they were off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s going on in the Reef?” Hope questioned. They were both in their respective ships, speaking over their comm line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Petra called me up to see if I could help her out. So OBVIOUSLY,” Hope could also feel the smile on Cayde’s face, “I said yes. Then I figured I’d bring you along for the hell of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, that doesn’t really answer my question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, guess you’re right. There's just a riot in the Prison we gotta take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy, a riot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo materialized outside of the Prison of Elders, and Petra awaited them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petra Venj! Thanks for the invite!” Cayde exclaimed. He made a quick gesture to Hope, “Hope you don’t mind I brought along some more help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile grew on Petra’s lips, “Doesn’t bother me.” She glanced over her shoulder to the Prison, “The main arena and lower levels are still on lockdown. But if the core security systems fail, containment might be a problem.” Petra began her way towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde shrugged, pulling out his hand cannon, The Ace of Spades, “Sound like just another day.” He looked towards Hope, “So uh.. Try to keep up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope let out a small laugh, and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I don’t think anyone can keep up with you. Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t I always?” He winked, and jumped down an area to the side of the bridge, hollering all the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook her head, rushing to meet up with Petra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra and Hope split off, with Petra going to check on the more dangerous inmates. Hope went off to some of the lower floors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra was yelling, calling for Cayde. Yelling at Hope to get to the lower floors. She said how this was intentional. It wasn’t a riot, it was a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud explosion shook the entire Prison. Then the comm line went quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took down the remaining Scorn she was fighting, with an explosive shot from Trust. “Petra? Cayde?” she called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi materialized in front of her, [I can’t reach either of them. And what was that explosion?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook her head, her grip tightening on Trust, “I don’t know. But I think Cayde’s in trouble.” She took a deep breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayde’s in trouble,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and exhaled slowly. “Quickest way to get to the lower levels?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity was filling the air around Cayde-6 and Uldren Sov. Cayde laid coughing, struggling to move. The Exo had never been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much pain. He was struggling to stay online. To stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Uldren stood, towering above him, emotionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh,” Cayde coughed. His voice box was struggling to remain online, causing static to lace his words. He tried to sit up, to look at Uldren, “This is - </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span> - awkward. You got a weapon - </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I could borrow?” He fell back to the floor, causing his body to go into a coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Uldren replied coldly. He raised a gun up, examining it, “But I do have a bullet,” he pointed it at Cayde, “with your name on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde stared at the gun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> gun, pointed at him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to die by his own gun today. “Any second now, my partner, is gonna roll in here,” he had to pause to breathe. Exos couldn't even breathe, but his body couldn’t keep up with him, “And kill.. Every. Last. One of you.” He chuckled, sending him into another coughing fit. He tried to power through it, “And you, my man,” but his body couldn’t handle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren smirked, shushing him. “This is going to hurt. A lot.” He shortened the distance between them, Ace of Spades getting dangerously close to Cayde. “Any last words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde let out a cough, and struggled to sit up, to look directly into Uldren’s eyes. “How’s your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Awoken’s grip tightened on the gun, and he stared into Cayde with cold, dead eyes. He took a breath, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde sat, staring up the barrel of his own gun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m comin’ home, Ace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all he could think. He could see his son again. For the first time in who knows how long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud crash, as electricity completely engulfed the room. This caught Uldren off guard. He jerked his body, as he pulled the trigger, hitting Cayde in the side rather than his chest. Uldren turned to find the source of the crash, as Cayde let out a static-filled yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Awoken smiled, seeing an Arc wielding Guardian. Her armor was a mess. The cloth was ripped and torn, and any metal had massive dents or gashes in them. Her helmet was long gone, with bruises and scars marking her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Guardian glanced at Cayde, and Uldren noticed, “He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He turned on his heel, and began towards his Scorn henchmen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s grip on her staff tightened, as she began running towards Uldren. She was ready to kill him. Cayde’s lifeless body sat lifeless between them. If Cayde was dead, Uldren should be too. Running past Cayde’s body, however, Hope caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was still online. He was still alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She threw her Arc Staff at the closing door Uldren was behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope slid on her knees, stopping right at Cayde. Tears welled in her eyes, “Cayde, Cayde no, no, no, this isn’t happening.” She rested a hand on his cheek, catching on a piece of metal that cut into her. He was absolutely destroyed. The metal plating on his face was scratched, torn off, and shattered like it had been glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached up, clasping over hers. His gauntlet had been scorched, exposing the metal skeleton underneath. The silicone on his fingertips had melted off as well, adding to the overall damage. “H-hey.. Buttercup,” he tried to smile. He really tried. But everything was giving up inside of him, so his body erupted into a coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears were flowing now. This wasn’t real. This was just a nightmare. Cayde was okay. Everything was okay. Hope couldn’t speak, she could only sob. Deep down, she knew this wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. Cayde was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of this… -</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>- This ain’t on you, Hope.” If Cayde could cry, he’d been crying the second Hope burst through the wall. Seeing her cry, her face red and blotted, mixed with marks from Scorn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those fucking Scorn,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cayde thought. It was too much. She didn’t need any of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s tears fell on Cayde. Kiwi appeared, scanning over his body. She couldn’t do anything. “Cayde, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged, “Hang on, please. P-Petra’s gonna be here soon. Th-then we can get you help. We can.. We can.. You’ll be okay. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> hang on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.. -</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>- We both know that ain’t true.” His grip tightened ever so slightly around Hope’s hand, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes, “No,” she sobbed, “you’re not dying. It’s not happening. Kiwi.. Get ahold of Petra. And I need as much Light as you can lend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[What are you..?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, she stood, dragging her palm on the rough metal of her lover’s face. Cayde’s hand fell, and he watched her with confusion. “We’re getting out of here. This is gonna hurt,” Hope wasn’t strong enough to lift an Exo. But that’s exactly why she needed the extra Light. Blue light shimmered around Hope, the extra from Kiwi. She sat Cayde up, and wrapped an arm underneath his chest and under his knees. She took one last look at Cayde, and his mangled face, his eyes growing dimmer by the minute, “This is gonna hurt so fucking much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain erupted through both of their bodies as Hope stood, carrying Cayde. Cayde’s yell of pain was cut short, when his voice was consumed by static. His pain came from being moved. His body was tattered and any rough movement hurt. He didn’t have enough Light in him to numb the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope clenched her teeth, refusing to scream. Her pain came from carrying the Exo. He was made of metal, silicone, carbon fiber, and who knows what else. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even with her Light, and extra from Kiwi, all of her muscles were screaming. They were getting out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her muscle’s protests, she moved. Right foot. Breathe. Left foot. Breathe. Walking itself became easier the longer she went, but holding your boyfriend’s dying body never gets easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorn corpses littered their path. Kiwi talked all the while, keeping Hope updated on directions as well as what Petra was saying. It felt like eternity before the Awoken woman came into view. She was followed by a group of her Guards who quickly took Cayde into their care. Petra was saying something to her, but she couldn’t hear it. Her vision was getting blurred, and everything was wobbling. Then it was black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cowardice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cayde's in intensive care, constantly being worked on, everyone trying their hardest to keep him alive. Hope has stopped speaking, forcing Kiwi to be the messenger. Then... She enters the Vanguard Command Room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle he’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was somber, to say the least. Cayde lay on the other side of a glass window, but he barely resembled himself. Various Exo parts were scattered around the room as engineers tried to patch him up. He was still alive, but his entire system was in a critical mode. No one knew if he would recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stared through the glass, occasionally catching her own reflection. The left side of her head had a massive gash on it. Medics had to shave off all her hair on that side, and her head was currently wrapped in bandages. Her lip was busted open, and bruises and cuts littered her face. She looked down to watch her hands, as they idly moved against each other. Her right palm was covered in a bandage. This wasn’t an enemy’s wound though. It was from Cayde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears wouldn’t come. Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A medic made their way towards Hope. Much to her dismay, she was needed back in her room for a final check. She sighed, placing a hand on the glass for a long second, before she followed the medic back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head and hand still bandaged, Hope made her way to the only people suffering as much as she was. She pushed through to the Vanguard meeting room. It was silent, and tension filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” Ikora looked up from her data pad. There was a sad smile on her face. She gestured to the seat next to her, “Come, sit.” Hope did just that. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stared at the table, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[It.. hasn’t been good,] Kiwi spoke for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora nodded slowly, “I see…” She placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “You know Zavala and I are here for you. Please, don’t hesitate to ask us for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile formed on Hope’s lips. Kiwi nuzzled against her neck, [She says thank you.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zavala’s voice broke the quiet atmosphere Ikora had set, “We are here for you, as well as every other Hunter.” His gaze shifted to look at Ikora, “Ikora, I believe we need to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora glanced at Hope, then back to Zavala, “Is now really a good time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to discuss everything sooner, rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[It’s… About Cayde, isn’t it?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Awoken sighed, “Yes. It’s about Cayde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked at him, and Kiwi spoke for her, [She says she’ll be okay. She wants to know what’s going on before anyone else.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Zavala cleared his throat, “We need to tell our Guardians what happened. It’s just a matter of when. Cayde’s Hunters will grow suspicious when they don’t hear from him in a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to wait weeks? You cannot be serious, Zavala.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ikora, I am more than serious. We shouldn’t worry our Guardians with this until we know if Cayde will… Make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora’s hands tightened, “And what would our cover be for him? ‘We let Cayde loose for a few weeks. He’ll be back!’ And then if,” she looked to Hope, and back to the Commander. Her voice was slightly lower, “If he doesn’t pull through. We lied to everyone. And what does that make us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zavala pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “What do you suggest then, Ikora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? We need to fight back. Every one of us. Cayde could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zavala. He could have died before he left The Reef. And Uldren Sov needs to pay for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ikora, we are not an army. We need to keep watch here. On our City. Our people. Our City is still recovering from The Red War. I will not send people out to die. I refuse to bury more of us. More friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope slammed her fist on the table, anger in her eyes. All attention turned to her and Kiwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I um… I don’t think I shou-]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking coward.” Hope’s voice was hoarse, and she had to pause to let out a cough. “Your Hunter Vanguard. Your fireteam member. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, I don’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ikora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s on the brink of fucking death. And all you want to do is sit around and do nothing? You don’t want vengeance? You don’t want another psychopath gone? Because if I were in your shoes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zavala slammed his fists on the table, sending Arc bolts flying, “That. Is. Enough. This decision. Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> involve you. I understand that your emotions are high. All of ours are. But just because you are,” he sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dating,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Hunter Vanguard, does not mean you get special treatment. You are just another Hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stood, slowly. “So I’m just another Hunter. You know what Hunters are good for? Being reckless and stupid,” she began to walk out. Kiwi hovered by Ikora, momentarily before following. “I’ll find him myself then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beginning To Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the young Hunter's career didn't start off too well. She was scared, alone, and on the verge of tears until her Vanguard came around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! For a good few chapters I'll be flipping between memories and current events. It should be easy enough to distinguish the two! But I'm just throwing it out there for clarity's sake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had only been a week since she was Risen. She went on a patrol with two experienced Guardians, and they left her. She died too many times to count before they came back for her. They laughed when she got mad that they left. The pair then threatened her and her Ghost. If they told anyone what happened during patrol, there’d be hell to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knees pulled against her chest, Hope hid in the rafters of the Hangar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this how it’s always going to be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. Her Ghost sat on her shoulder, like a little parrot. It was cute. It hummed gently, and Hope couldn’t decide if that was a normal Ghost noise, or if it was it’s way of trying to help soother her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of whistling caught her attention. She looked to the ground below to find the Hunter Vanguard waltzing into the Hangar like he owned it. He had a small space set up to get away from Vanguard duties. It wasn’t too far from Amanda Holliday, so he was never alone. He also had his pet chicken, Colonel, with him from time to time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chatted with Amanda, before making his way to his space. Colonel was already there, taking a nap. He pet her gently, not wanting to wake her up, and spread some seed out for her. He glanced through some papers, he mostly kept old maps, and he shrugged. Maybe he couldn’t find what he was looking for? He started whistling again, waving goodbye to Amanda, before making his way up the stairs that led to the rafters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s heart sank, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. Maybe if she stayed still enough, he wouldn’t see her. Maybe he’s only going halfway- okay no he’s coming all the way up. Why was he coming up here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde slipped into a small open vent, and Hope breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank The Traveler,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. His whistles grew fainter the deeper into the vent he went. Where was he going anyways? Hope rested her cheek on her knee, causing a small huff from her Ghost. The Ghost hovered around her for a moment before materializing into a blue Light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Hope was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would happen if she brought up the patrol to Cayde? Maybe he’d mention it to the Commander? He couldn’t do much. The two other Guardians were Titans, and Cayde had very little ruling over them. But then who would Zavala believe? Two loyal Titans, or the new Hunter? Cayde would believe her. Right? He trusts his Hunters. He’d believe them, especially a scared newly Risen one, over some big tough Titans. ...Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Hope jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She was fumbling for her Hand Cannon when a hand met her shoulder, “Hey, take it easy. Just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, dropping her head in embarrassment. The Exo made his way around her and took a seat in front of her, “Was gonna say, you stick out like a sore thumb if you’re trying to hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said into her knee, “Not good with this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiding from something.” Hope sighed and nodded at the accidental admission. “Well, I got all day. Longer I’m out of the command room the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stayed quiet, questions running through her head. Should she tell him? Was there an easy way around it? Could she just avoid it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde accepted the silence, “Alright. If you don’t wanna talk about your secrets, how’d patrol go? Been meaning to find you to see how it went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s hands squeezed around her legs ever so slightly. Of all the things to talk about, why bring up the patrol?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde noticed the subtle movement and squinted his eyes. “Something happened, didn’t it?” Hope nodded without thinking, tears started threatening her eyes. Cayde placed a hand on her knee, “What happened, Kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s voice was quiet and quivering, fighting back the urge to cry, “We… were in the EDZ. On Earth.” Hope wanted to punch herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit it’s on Earth. He already knows that. Dumbass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We stopped by Dev… Devin? The tea man. I like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde let out a small laugh, “Yeah, Devrim is alright in my books.” He motioned to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got on our sparrows and started heading west, I think. There was this big open area, maybe it was like a town square or something? And there were Fallen everywhere. The one Titan started firing at them, and I guess I followed. I’m still not used to this,” she tapped the gun holstered to her belt, “so I missed a lot. And I guess I turned around and they were both just… Gone. And I saw smoke trails and I wanted to follow, but then a Dreg hit me from behind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then more just kept coming. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared and alone, so I just kept shooting them. They were stronger than me though. I kept going down. Ghost is an actual hero. But eventually they came back, the Titans. They wiped out everyone easily, and laughed at me. Then they said something along the lines of, ‘If you tell the Vanguard, there’ll be hell to pay.’ and then I just... Followed them around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde waited until he was sure Hope’s story was over. He squeezed her knee gently, “Yeah. Yeah, Guardians can be assholes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t tolerate that. But I don’t have jurisdiction over anyone other than Hunters, and they were both Titans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nodded. “I… don’t remember their names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no worries on that one. We keep logs and stuff. I’ll bring this up to Zavala, and we’ll see what happens from there. Sound good?” Hope nodded again. “Good. Your next patrol is with me, tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up at Cayde, confusion written on her face. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your next patrol is gonna be with me! It’ll be a grand old time. I’ll show you some sweet secret spots on Io or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Commander Zavala going to be opposed to that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde stood up, offering his hand to Hope, “You really pick up on things fast. Big Blue will be okay though. Not like I do much just sitting around anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took his hand, and he pulled her up. “Cayde?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my Kinderguardian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinder... “ Hope laughed, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha to laugh, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. A lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problemo! Now c’mon, there’s this ramen shop I wanna show you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yarviks,” The Spider’s voice rang in her head, “a.k.a. The Rider. Leader of a bomtastic gang of pike-riding heathens. They sow chaos wherever they go.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Spider is a shady man. He isn’t someone Hope would ever want to associate with. However, this is a special circumstance. He had information on the Barons. He was willing to give it up, but only under the agreement that she owes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s a pike rider,” Hope said to Kiwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[If we’re to believe what Spider says, yes.]</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s the only lead we have to go off of, so she’s a pike rider.” Eyeing up a group of empty pikes, Hope smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi caught on to this, [Oh no. What are you planning?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out Lumina, she began toward the vehicles, “Oh, you know. Just gonna steal a bike. Maybe we won’t have to look so hard.” Kiwi groaned, and materialized into Light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took out a few lingering Fallen before coming to a stop in front of a bike. This already was going to be nothing like a sparrow. She hopped on it. Then paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tinkered with buttons on the bike, unsure of what they did. “How in the hell does this thi-” The pike jolted forward, and Hope let out a yell. Getting her composure back, she rotated the handle again, sending the pike jerking forward again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[This… Is a little weird. I might be able to override controls and make it a little easier for you?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Kiwi.” She had figured out how to drive. That’s step one. Step two was figuring out the other buttons. She pressed a button on the side of the handle, and this activated the pike’s boost. Hope held tight, letting out another yell. The pike then proceeded to crash into a wall and explode, with Hope still on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi made her way to her Guardian. Her shell expanded, absorbing all the Light Hope had left behind. Then, through whatever Traveler magic Ghosts could manipulate, the Light made its way back into Hope, and she was alive yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rubbed her neck, “Well. I found the boost!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sat beside a new pike as Kiwi toyed with its controls. Hope found herself staring at her reflection in her knife blade. She couldn’t see herself, but a part of her wanted to. She clicked her visor off. Her eyes had shadows underneath them. She hadn’t been sleeping much. Any time she slept she just saw Cayde. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her scabs were healing nicely. The right side of her lip had finally come down from being swollen and puffy, now it was just a dark red scab. There were two long drag marks across her cheek. She had gotten slashed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t even remember what at this point. She ran a gloved thumb over one of them, letting out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Are… You okay?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Just looking at myself. Why didn’t you tell me I was a disaster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I figured you would find out yourself. But good news! I think I have the pike all ready to go.] Kiwi’s shell opened and twisted happily, [It should ride more like a sparrow!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiled, clicking back on her visor, “Thank you, Kiwi. I dunno what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Materializing into Light, she laughed, [Considering how earlier went, it wouldn’t be a good outcome at all.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, and kicking her leg over the pike, Hope nodded. Yeah. She’d be a complete goner if it wasn’t for Kiwi. She deserved a new shell. Something special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rev’d her new pike, and it roared. “Let’s hope this works!” She hit the boost, and she went flying. Kiwi had worked her weird mechanical magic, and the pike rode just like a sparrow. Hope glanced down at her dash, looking at the buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Don’t do it,] Kiwi’s voice rang through her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I have to,” Hope replied. She hit a button. Luckily for her, she did not explode. However, rockets launched from the front of the pike, obliterating a few unsuspecting Fallen. “Holy shit, this thing has ROCKETS?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope made her way in the directions Spider had given her. There was a long, long ride over unsteady terrain. Unsteady being ground held up by some type of line. Hope couldn’t figure it out. It was purple in color, and resembled the Fallen, but it looked slimy. She would have to get Kiwi to check it out some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The further down the path they got, the terrain connected back onto solid ground. Barbed wire fences lined some of the pathway, and Hope rode dangerously close to some of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[They’re close.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Pikes are… Weird. To say the least. Their exhaust is a lot different than sparrows or other vehicles. There’s a ton of them all over my radar.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.... Is now a good time to use those rockets?” Hope eyed a lone pike driver. It spotted her too, and began to drive in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Yes. Just don’t blow yourself up.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a holler, Hope boosted the pike, shooting rockets at the oncoming driver. He evaded the first few, but the last rocket took him out. The Dreg went flying, and the pike erupted into flames. The Dreg was still alive. Barely. Hope rode up to him, and shot him once in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I think it was talking to The Rider.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Will you please stop nudging the Dreg.] Hope shrugged, but complied. [There’s a hidden frequency. I know it’s there, I just can’t make it out completely.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... Go destroy more pikes. Got it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two destroyed pikes later, and they had The Rider’s location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope parked outside of a small cavern, “Goodbye my friend, you served me well.” She tapped the pike’s hood, before beginning her way in. A few steps into the tunnel, Hope turned and shot at the pike until it exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Was that really necessary?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I want to give it a proper send off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, the tunnel expanded into an opening. Hope caught a glimpse of someone riding in the opposite direction on a pike. She didn’t have time to watch the go, however, as scorn quickly came upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, fuck scorn!” Hope shouted, shooting down a few. One hit her with a blow of arc, knocking the wind out of her. She recovered, and as it grew closer she kicked its legs out from under it. Quickly jumping to her feet, she shot it square in the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I think that was her.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[The Rider. We need to follow her!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking under a staff of a scorn, Hope sent two shots flying into its stomach. “Little busy here Kiwi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[There’s a pike up ahead. I can have it modded for you when you get there.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, please do. I want my rockets back.” Jumping into the air, she released a barrage of solar knives. The knives exploded upon impact, killing any scorn left behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayde would be proud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope hopped on the pike and started after The Rider. She was fast, and always left behind her minions to stop her. None of them lasted very long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pike flipped, sending Hope into the murky fluids below. Whatever it was, it was electrified. Hope laid dazed, her entire body being shocked. After a few seconds, she let out a scream, before forcing herself up and on to a dry rock. She looked to her pike, and it was in flames, moments from exploding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfucker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pike tried to drive into her. She jumped, landed on its hood, and shot the Dreg riding it. He fell off, his body ragdolling as the pike continued forward. Hope grabbed the handle and flipped herself into the driver's seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to do that, fucker,” she yelled to the dead Dreg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Hope was face to face with the Rider. She was fast, and annoying. She would rush off, leaving her gang members to attack Hope. Hope lost far too many pikes, and eventually turned to just shooting the Dreg as they drove towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t even fight me on your own?” Hope yelled at the Rider. She responded by firing a barrage of rockets at her. Hope rolled out of the way, her arm only getting singed by the explosion of one. Shooting a Dreg, she stole their pike. She shot rockets at The Rider. Her pike was starting to catch fire. Hope steadied herself, letting go of the handles, and pulling out Lumina. The gun burst into flames, as solar energy moved through Hope’s body and into the gun.. She pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rider and her pike exploded. Any Dreg that remained fled, and Hope made her way towards the flaming pike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One down. Too many to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Before Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So you mean to tell me. It wasn’t that important. And it could’ve waited until after 11am?”<br/>“Yeah, probably.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on her door. Hope glanced at the time. Who the hell was knocking on her door before 10am. She sighed, hot mug in hand, and made her way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled to herself, “I haven’t even had a sip of coffee. I’m not ready for the world yet. I just want peace.” She opened her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde pushed himself inside, happily talking about something, bumping Hope’s shoulder in the way in. Hot coffee splashed on to her, and she let out a pained yelp. Cayde turned in confusion and realized his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy, uh, okay, uh. Towels?” The Exo rushed in the direction a kitchen might be. Most Guardian apartments are the same if you live in the Tower like Hope did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shut her door, “Cayde, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! I’m worrying about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope set her mug on the counter, and watched as Cayde frantically searched for a towel. She glanced slightly to her left, where a towel sat. “It’s really not a big deal. Just not really a thing you expect first thing in the morning.” She grabbed the towel as Cayde turned to face her. Cayde had been defeated. Hope couldn’t hold back a laugh. He looked so disappointed in himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you. The Hunter Vanguard, defeated by a kitchen towel.” She wiped the front of her shirt of any coffee, then tossed the towel at Cayde, “I’m getting out of this, I’ll only be gone a sec. Please don’t destroy my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde scoffed, “What? Me? I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes, “Sure, sure.” In her room, she changed shirts. Out of her comfy pajamas, into boring, everyday clothes. The sweatpants were staying though. The sound of ceramics hitting against each other, and Cayde swearing under his breath caught Hope’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swinging open her bedroom door gave her a look straight into her kitchen. She stood in her door frame, staring towards the countertop, where Cayde was in the process of stacking all of her mugs on top of one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Cayde jerked slightly, causing the bottom of his current mug to smack against the top one in the tower. The top mug fell and shattered against the countertop. The rest of the mug tower quickly began to fall. Cayde tried grabbing at one of the mugs to stop it, but he made it worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde looked to his Hunter, “Look. Uh. I’ll make it up to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everything was tidied up, the duo moved to the small living room Hope had. She sat crossed legged on one side of the couch she had, Cayde sat on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. Why did you come to bother me in the first place? And before 10am at that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde sat frozen for a moment, then shrugged, “You know, after the whole mug thing I don’t really remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you mean to tell me. It wasn’t that important. And it could’ve waited until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> 11am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rested her elbow on her thigh, and her head in her hand. She looked at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at him. She watched how light reflected off of him. Something about it was mesmerizing. Maybe it was because she wasn’t around Exos much, besides Cayde. They were still almost foreign to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She focused on how the blue and white plating around his head shimmered. The white turned into silver, the blue looked like an ocean. There was darker metal on his chin and horn. When it shimmered, it looked like obsidian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annnnd he was staring. Right back at her. Hope coughed, and turned her head. Her face was burning. “I-I um… Sorry, I... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde laughed, “No need to apologize. I know I’m handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just… I’m not around Exos a lot… You guys are… I don’t mean this in a bad way. You guys  are just weird to me.” Hope wouldn’t look back up at Cayde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I get it. What’s got your attention? Whatcha curious about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You in general,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Stop it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I dunno, just everything, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmkay then,” Cayde leaned back into the couch, locking his hands behind his head. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> sit here and tell you everything I know. But that’s boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde gave a run down of the Exo history, as much as he knew anyways. And he only gave the important, interesting bits in history. Hope only interrupted to ask about reboots, which Cayde answered. He mentioned his own past lives, not in great detail, just in passing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any other questions, my student?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Cayde laughed. “But…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What about relatio- Hope no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head and her face turned pink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you are not crushing on Cayde. Stop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde raised an eyebrow, “I’m an open book, today and today only. One time sales opportunity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope bit the inside of her cheek. It was an innocent enough question, right? It wasn’t implying anything. Just a genuine question. “What do… Like... “ she tapped her fingers on her thigh, looking for words. She sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>time to be blunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Re… Relationships? I know you guys can still date humans and Awoken and all, but… How does…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. Hard. “That is too cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s face grew redder, and she hid her face in her hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“LookI’msorryI-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, nah, nah, calm down Kiddo. I’d be curious too if I were in your shoes. More or less the same as being with anyone else, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still a weird question to ask and I don’t know it just happened and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Hey. It’s fine. For real. Buuuuut, if you want a real answer, I suggest finding an Exo for a night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>CAYDE.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, “What?! It’s a good answer!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The Trickster. Araskes. A liar and a schemer. Friendly advice? Trust nothing she touches."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“An engram?” Hope looked around, seeing no one. She picked it up, and there was a small tick from inside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hope! It’s rigged!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Throw it!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trusting her Ghost, she threw the exotic engram. It landed back on the ground, creating a small dirt cloud from its landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiwi, it’s fi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically, this Trickster dude is making rigged exotics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Yes. We can’t let any of those get into the City.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. We go nuts over those bad boys. Every Guardian would have one in three seconds flat, then BAM. The whole City’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I think I can trace where they’re coming from. We need to destroy whatever machine makes them.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way Buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi led Hope to a large structure. It was encased in metal, and inside had a spinning turbine. Hope looked to Kiwi, and Kiwi vanished into Light. Hope made her way around the bottom of the structure, shooting at various parts of it. Nothing happened. Nothing exciting was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, she saw a small platform. She could get up there. After holstering Lumina, she jumped on to a leg of the turbine. From the turbine, she jumped to the platform, avoiding the spinning rods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the platform, she could see scorn hiding in hallways inside the metal enclosure. She also noted a large collection of ‘exotic engrams’. The scorn hadn’t noticed her yet, so she had an idea. Carefully, she made her way to the ‘exotics’, and picked on up. It ticked. She held it for a few seconds before tossing it at a group of scorn. They didn’t even see it coming. The engram and the scorn exploded, and all that was left was a cloud of dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, pleased with herself. Then came examining the upper part of the machine. The spire seemed pointless. So Hope’s attention turned to the walls. There were three panels, each with a hole in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A hole perfect for an engram.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no more time, Hope grabbed an engram and ran. Eventually lobbing it into one of the holes in the wall. It exploded, and part of the metal bulged out. She didn’t know what she was doing, but it works. She grabbed another engram and examined it. It was so realistic. No one would ever know it was a bomb. She lobbed it into the nearest hole. Grabbing the final one, she concluded that even the weight was the same. It would be bad news if these got into the City. She tossed it, and the wall exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter broke through Hope’s communications. “Oh no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> found our factory of delights. If only we had planned for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Kiwi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[It has to be The Trickster. There’s no one else it could be. I’ll see if I can trace it. Stay put.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope did the exact opposite of staying put. She hopped back down to solid ground, kicking up a dirt cloud in the process. Scanning the area, there was next to nothing around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[So. Good news! This factory is done-zo! Bad news. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too easy to trace. Her name’s gotta be Trickster for a reason, right?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighed, “It’s all we have to go on. She’s playing a game,” she summoned her sparrow and hopped on. “We’re just the pawns in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The signal led to a cavern. Of course it was a cavern, it always was. It was dark, and Fallen house sigils lines the walls. The tunnel opened up to a larger area, and on the other side of the bridge was </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They quickly scurried off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughed once again filled the communication line, “Welcome! Minion of the Vanguard. Minion of Cayde-6.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope clenched her teeth, “I’m no minion.” She made her way after the figure, Lumina drawn and ready to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorn filled the caves. One by one they went down. Doing a quick search of some of the corpses, Hope found ammo packs. Jackpot. She held them in her hand, when an all too familiar tick sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[She’s rigged the ammo too!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope threw the ammo pack at another scorn. They both exploded. “This is some real bullshittery,” Hope growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More engrams littered the caverns. Hope stopped by one and kicked it, sending it flying into oblivion. An explosion was never heard. Hope screamed, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>kidding me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cavern, which turned out to be a mine, came to a dead end. Scorn were trailing behind her, and there was nowhere to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[You might be able to blast your way through? Are there any bombs?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shrugged. Arc energy coursed through her veins, and her eyes turned icy blue. Her staff materialized in her hand, and she was off. She jumped into the middle of the scorn, slamming her staff down hard on one of them. She twirled her staff, sending arc bolts into the crowd. Following the bolts, she struck the dazed scorn. She spun her entire body, holding just the bottom of her staff, and let the staff do all the work. It cut through scorn like they were paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Arc energy escaped her body, she turned to look for any stragglers. She walked towards one who was completely alone, and shot him in the back of the head. Another two attacked her while her back was turned. She cried out in pain, before stabbing one with a knife. It fled, and Hope could get the other off her, and she shot it. The first one was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Are you okay?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think so. Yeah.” She looked at the wall in front of her, and glanced to a long engram, “So what was that about blowing up a wall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Yes! Well, there’s an opening after this. It’s like someone blocked it off.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Hope made her way towards the engram. It was quiet, and almost peaceful. She picked up the engram, and ran back towards the blockade. But she was too slow. The engram exploded in her hands. The good news is that the wall was also partially destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter flooded her ears. Not her comm line. “It wants revenge? Vengeance? Maybe we deserve it. Maybe you need some ammo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Trickster was here, standing on a pile of glimmer. She quickly dissipated, leaving an ammo pack behind in her spot. It exploded shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to deal with your bullshit, Trickster,” Hope yelled into the air. She scanned the room, searching for anything, “Come out and play nice, why don’tcha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of scorn materialized in front of her, she let out a surprised yelp, before shooting three bullets into the closest one. Hope growled, seeing movement in her peripherals. It was her. She chased after her, only to have her disappear into thin air. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tricksters laugh filled her ears, as an explosion was set off dangerously close to her. She got knocked to the ground, Lumina sliding across the ground. Catching her breath, Hope rolled on to her back only to see a scorn about to bring it’s dagger into her. She rolled out of the way, and quickly got to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An engram sat alone on the ground, and The Trickster taunted her. Lumina was in the middle of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope ran to the engram, scorn attacking her, and The Trickster setting off explosions. She picked it up and searched for the disappearing scorn. A faint trail could be seen, and that’s where Hope threw the engram. The explosion shook the whole room, and a cry came from The Trickster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she needed her gun. Knife in her hand, she ran through the scorn, stabbing any who dared to touch her. She tripped, and ended up back on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, I am not going down again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As scorn surrounded, solar energy ripped through her body, and heavy, explosive daggers flew in all directions from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got to her feet, unsteady from using two powerful abilities too soon. Shaking her head, she made her way to Lumina, and began searching for the Trickster yet again. She had to be weak. She got hit with her own bomb, and she’s been using all her energy to run and hide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope readied a grenade of her own and carefully studied the room, looking for the blue trail. She spotted it, and threw the grenade. It exploded into a storm of arc, raining from the sky. The Trickster screamed. Hope just shot, wanting this all to be done with.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope goes on a "ramen date" with her friend. Cayde joins in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope sat with her fireteam member- Iilo-5. He was a Warlock. Super smart. Fun. A bit cocky sometimes, though. It was prime dinner time in the Tower. The most popular location? The Ramen Shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood by the window, waiting for their order numbers to be called. Iilo had just come back from patrol, and he was still in his robes. Hope, on the other hand, wore a blue sweater and pants, as she had a normal outing in the City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair were laughing about something when Hope’s order was called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go find a spot somewhere? I’ll meet up with you,” Iilo laughed. “I got a little too much food, so it might take a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll find you some way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Bowl in hand, she made her way into the plaza. Most of the tables and benches were already taken up. So grass it was. Not too far from Hawthrorne’s usually spot, Hope sat down, looking over the City. When it started getting darker, and the lights came on was Hope’s favorite time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iilo showed up a short time later, carrying a bag of food, “Look. I told you. I got too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope laughed, “So you’re eating it all, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HELL no. A man can only take so much ramen before he explodes. But everything sounded so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iilo. How many bowls of ramen did you get?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stared at her single bowl of ramen, and side of rice. “Did you get a side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iilo sat, letting out a sigh. He pulled out a small container of rice and another small container of some kind of dumpling. Then he pulled his rame out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, sir, are a madman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry! Everything sounds good when you’re hungry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed, and Hope started on her ramen. It was pork based, and it smelled delicious. Iilo stared at his options, ultimately choosing duck ramen. He set the dumplings and rice between them, “Take a dumpling, they’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iilo slurped up a bunch of noodles and shrugged, avoiding her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope groaned, “Asshole.” She poked at one of them with a chopstick. She shrugged, deciding it wouldn’t hurt her, and popped on in her mouth. Vegetables. It was a vegetable dumpling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ate mostly in silence, the most noise coming from Iilo who was set on slurping noodles every time he could. He knew it irritated Hope. In retaliation, Hope took the last dumpling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need another drink or anything?” Iilo asked. He had one empty ramen bowl,one full ramen bowl, and one half-full bowl left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if you’re offering, sure.” She gave him some glimmer as her payment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” he looked at the ever growing ramen line, “One day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sat, her hands holding her up from behind, looking at the City below. More lights had begun turning on, and it was becoming illuminated. Nothing specific could be made out, but you could see where the residential areas were, versus the business areas, versus the outskirts, just from the lights alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps made their way towards Hope. “Did you bring the right tea?” she leaned her head back. “I know last time you forgot- and you’re not Iilo.” Her face burned red, and she turned around to see Cayde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iilo? You on a date? Should I go?” He stood, holding his own takeaway dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No. Iilo’s one of my fireteam members.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmkay. You know, that’s how they always start,” he laughed, earning a scowl from Hope. “All seriousness, I can leave. Don’t want to intrude on your little party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be okay. We weren’t really doing much. I can introduce you guys maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, how sweet,” he sat, cross legged, with his bowl in his lap. “My little kinderguardian. All growing up,” he faked a sniffle, “I’m gonna cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, quit it,” Hope laughed, nudging his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You’re getting so old now,” he broke apart his chopsticks and dug out a bunch of noodles. “You’re almost old enough to go out on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes, “I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> old enough, thank you very much Cayde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, starting to eat his dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope waved at Iilo, who was on his way back, drinks in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think I wouldn’t have to go 800 places looking for a stupid iced tea,” he handed the tea to Hope. “You’re lucky I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde’s eyes darted between Iilo and Hope. Hope glared at him. “Iilo,” she gestured towards Cayde. “Uh. You know Cayde. Kinda. I guess. And Cayde,” she gestured back to Iilo, “This is Iilo. The smartest Exo I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde smirked at Hope, and turned his attention to Iilo. “Nice meetin’ you! Taking care of my kinderguardian?” He blocked the right side of his face with his hand, ‘blocking’ sound from getting to Hope, “She’s fragile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iilo laughed, “Oh boy, don’t even get me started on her fragileness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope pouted, “Can you guys not talk about me when I’m right here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's the fun in that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde pointed a finger at the other Exo and laughed, “I like you already.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Mad Bomber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Kanikis. The Mad Bomber. Emphasis on mad. Demolitions expert with an irritating way about him.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>More explosions greeted Hope and Kiwi. The Mad Bomber had screebs on his side. Their only goal was to get close and explode. It took </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Hope’s body not to kick one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mad Bomber made himself known. He was large, and powerful. Hope managed to get a few shots off on him, before he vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “Close your eyes and count down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Behind you!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope turned to see a mine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God dammit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Can you defuse it?” She began rushing towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I don’t really have a choice, do I?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi began the long process of defusing the mine. Hope protected her Ghost with her life. No bullet, screeb, scorn, nothing was getting anywhere near her Ghost. She shot at a screeb, which exploded. His explosion caused a chain reaction, blowing up another three screeb in the process. She’d have to keep that trick in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I hide?” The Mad Bomber’s voice boomed. “Ugly, stupid Cabal can know! But not you!” He signed off with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do all these fucks laugh so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After following Cabal, Hope found herself in yet another cavernous area. Luckily for her, it branched out into a plain of rock. A large scorn stood in the middle of it. It noticed Hope, and only stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope cut the distance between them, holding Lumina ready all the while. Once Hope got too close, it let out an ear piercing screech. It charged, staff in hand. Hope rolled out of its way, tossing a grenade where she last stood. It exploded and rained arc bolts. The scorn shrieked, and Hope used this moment to shoot at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got caught by her cloak. She whipped around, ignoring the larger scorn now. The smaller one was caught off guard, but didn’t have time to react as Hope shot it point blank. She picked the end of the cloak up, noticing a tear in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire burned in her eyes. The fire grew to cover Lumina, and Hope shot a single bullet into the large scorn. It went down with a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightbearer…” His voice taunted, “Lightbearer, I see you!” The Mad Bomber laughed, deploying another mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope swore under her breath. Running towards the mine, she called for Kiwi to be ready. Kiwi flew to the mine, shining her blue light on it. The disarming process had begun. All Hope had to do was protect her Ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shot after shot rang out, until Hope was out of ammo. The scorn onslaught did not stop. All Hope had now were her knives, and her grenades of Light. Solar-infused knives flew from her hands, never running out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least knives are reliable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[It’s done!] Kiwi vanished into Light for her safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded, tossing a final knife to clear a path. She ran, and Kiwi helped her out by summoning her sparrow. Jumping on and speeding away, the hunt for The Mad Bomber continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discarding her sparrow, Hope jumped through a transporter. It took her to - suprise! - another cavern. She groaned, but continued down the passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mad Bomber was no joke. Fighting him was mine after mine defusal. The few shots that landed on him did little. He laughed, and taunted Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cayde beg and beg and beg. ‘Mercy, ah! Mercy, please, Prince Uldren! Pretty pretty please!’ SAD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde did a lot of things. He did a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, to be more accurate. But one thing he wouldn’t do is beg. As a joke, of course he would! With friends? He would. In a serious situation? Hell no. Cayde-6 would not beg for his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope clenched her teeth, and growled, “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Already!” Every word was another bullet fired. She kept firing, doing little to harm The Mad Bomber. She threw her own grenades, he laughed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he made a crucial mistake. He got a little too close to his own mine. Hope eyed it, waiting for the perfect time to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot it. The bomb exploded, sending The Mad Bomber into oblivion, scorn flying, and Hope was knocked off her feet. She laid there, listening to the crackling of burning debris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Are you okay?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cayde gets drunk, and he rambles when he's drunk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaa! It's the cute scene!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Get ready. Look nice. I’m getting you a date tonight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What the fuck </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why am I getting a date? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And for what? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Cayde what’s going on? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Cayde? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I hate you so much </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> :) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope sighed, and tugged at her comfy sweatpants. She had just showered, got into comfy sleepwear, and it was about to be T.V. time. But then Cayde happened. And he’s persistent about things.</p>
<p>She left the comfort of her blanketed couch, and made the trip bad into her bedroom. <em> What dictates nice? </em> She thought, searching through her small wardrobe.</p>
<p>“I like this shirt,” she held up a black, long-sleeved shirt with roses down one arm. She set it on her bed and began searching for a full outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on the door startled her, and Hope poked her eye with a mascara brush, “Ow, fuck fuck fuck. Kiwi can you get that?”</p>
<p>[Sure! Um. By the way, you have somethi-]</p>
<p>“I know I have something on my face,” grabbing a clean cloth, she started scrubbing her face, ridding her of any makeup. Kiwi slipped through the door, and soon the front door was opening. Hope applied a new layer of eyeliner, and followed it with mascara, not poking herself this time. </p>
<p>She looked at herself. <em> Really </em> looked at herself, for the first time in awhile. Her dark hair was getting long, she’d need it cut soon. The bags she used to have under her eyes seemed to be gone, at least for now. Her freckles showed, and she hated it. They only showed up in the fall.</p>
<p>Her outfit wasn’t anything fancy. She had the shirt she found earlier, and a red skirt. She didn’t even know she <em> had </em> a skirt. Dressing up and going out wasn’t commonplace for Hope. Most down time was spent in sweatpants, sweaters, shorts, or a plain top. This was nice. Weird. But nice.</p>
<p>Walking out of her bathroom, she was greeted by a smiling Cayde by the door. Except Cayde looked completely different than his normal self. His cape was gone, and his usual outfit was swapped with a blue shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans. </p>
<p>Hope stood and took him in.</p>
<p>“Since when do you wear skirts?” Cayde teased.</p>
<p>Embarrassment flooded her face, she looked away from him, “Since when do you wear jeans?”</p>
<p>“Mm, yeah, got me there.”</p>
<p>“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I told you I was gonna get you a date. Hello, I am your date, let’s go get wasted.”</p>
<p>Hope’s cheeks burned even brighter. Of all things, this she didn’t expect. When he said he was getting her a date, she assumed they were going out somewhere, or Cayde had someone lined up. She didn’t think <em> he’d </em> be the date. But was it just a friendly date? Or was there more?</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue?” He waved his hand in front of Hope, “Cayde to Hope, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, sorry. I didn’t expect-”</p>
<p>“Perfect! Just what I was going for.” He smiled, extending his hand to her, “I got the good stuff at my place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was drunk. It takes a lot to get an Exo drunk like Cayde was. He seemed relaxed though. Hope wasn’t big on alcohol, so she sat listening to the drunken Exo.</p>
<p>“-then, me, Shiro and Andal made ‘Hunter’s Day’ and honestly,” he laughed. “Honestly, it was just an excuse to dick around and get drunk.”</p>
<p>“Is that today?”</p>
<p>“It might be. I miss those dumbasses, ‘specially Andal. Think you two wouldda been close.”</p>
<p>“What gives you that impression?”</p>
<p>“Just a feelin’,” he stretched out his arms, before laying his head in Hope’s lap. “I ever tell you how pretty you are?”</p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat. But it was just the alcohol talking. It had to be, “Cayde-”</p>
<p>“Nah, nah, nah, don’t ‘Cayde’ me.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>Cayde placed a finger over her lips, shushing her, “Nope! No but’s either.” He laughed, “Hey, remember that one time, I was on patrol with you. I told you Big Blue knew, and he didn’t.” He laughed again, finding his lies funny. </p>
<p>Hope couldn’t hold back a laugh. He was adorable.</p>
<p>“He thinks I worry about everyone too much. <em> My </em> Hunters ‘specially. But how can I not y’know? ‘Cuz you’re part of that group.”</p>
<p>Hope nodded along through his words. Then it hit her.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed, “It’s hard not to worry about someone you love.”</p>
<p>“Cayde,” her heart skipped a few beats. It was just the alcohol, it was just the alcohol. She patted his head, trying to keep her breathing steady, “Cayde. You’re drunk.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah I am.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Daylight peeked through the living room window. Hope woke up to a beam of sunlight in her eyes, so she nestled deeper into her blanket. Cabinet doors opened and closed, and Cayde let out a huff. He pulled out a chair, and cursed under his breath when it squeaked too loud.</p>
<p>Hope yawned, and forced herself to sit up. The blanket, from her chest up, fell and landed in her lap. She studied the room in a bit of a daze. Glasses of all sizes were scattered around a coffee table in front of her. Cayde’s alcohol stood in the center of the table. </p>
<p>Her gaze turned towards the kitchen. Towards Cayde. He had a glass of water in his hand. But he was lost in his own world. He stared off towards nothing, most of his optics dimming.</p>
<p>Hope cleared her throat, and the Exo snapped from his trance, “Um. Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>There was an awkwardness floating through the air. It stemmed from Cayde’s drunken confession, and Hope’s uncertainty of how much was true, and how much was alcohol. The two looked at each other for a long minute before Cayde broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Look, uh. I’m sorry. About last night. I might’ve gone a tiiiiny bit overboard.”</p>
<p>Hope wrapped the blanket around her tightly, and scooted back against the arm of the couch. “What part made you think that?” A small, shy smile grew on her face. “Laughing hysterically halfway through your own jokes? Or was it when you threw up half a dozen times and almost cried?”</p>
<p>“Look, that was a <em> very </em> traumatizing moment for me. But… Yeah,” he shook his water gently, watching ice bump against each other, “All of it.” He didn’t look back up. He just stared at the drink.</p>
<p>“Cayde? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Dunno.”</p>
<p>“Do… Did I do something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Traveler, </em> no. You are perfectly fine. I did something.”</p>
<p>“Cayde what are you-”</p>
<p>“I meant it.” His blue eyes stared into Hope’s golden eyes. “I was drunk. But I meant everything. And I can’t for the life of me, figure out if <em> you </em> feel anything.” His gaze returned to staring at the table, and he let out a small sigh, “Gods, I’m an idiot.”</p>
<p>Any and all words got caught in Hope’s throat. She sat stunned, before she threw off the blanket. </p>
<p>Cayde raised an eyebrow at her as she made her way towards him, “What’re you-” All she did was hug him. Arms around his midsection, and head on his shoulder. A vent somewhere in Cayde’s body clicked on, and the back section of his mouth glowed a faint orange. “-doing.” He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing his shoulders, and tilting his head towards hers.</p>
<p>“You’re reckless. You cause my life pain. But you always make up for it,” she smiled against his shoulder. “And you’re right. You are the most handsome Exo who’s ever lived.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Hangman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Rheksis Vahn. The Hangman. A silent sadist. Used to dock the arms of Dregs with his bare hands.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Staring down at a lifeless servitor wasn’t something that happened everyday. It was drained of all life. It probably didn’t have a chance. Spider had mentioned The Hangman was an absolute sadist. He tortured his victims. The word tortured rang through Hope’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Cayde… Have to deal with all these psychos?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[I got a lead.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi shook her head, wiping the thought away. “Where we headed?” She began to mount her sparrow, but Kiwi flew in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Are you sure you’re okay?] There was concern in her voice. [We can stop. Take a break.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meant well. She really did, and Hope felt bad for worrying her. But she needed to see Uldren Sov dead, or damn near close to it. The sooner the better. “I’m fine. I just want this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi let out a sigh before turning to Light. The pair were off again. Riding along, somewhere in The Tangled Shore. This entire place was cave after cave. There were even caves made of </span>
  <em>
    <span>metal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did these guys like caves so much? The only one who- no, he was in a cave too. And why do they all like explosives so-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope slammed on her brakes, eyeing a caged servitor. This wasn’t a traditional servitor, however. It dawned the spikes of The Spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[We have to free it.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was off her sparrow and racing towards the cage before Kiwi could finish her sentence. Scorn stood watch over the servitor. They didn’t scare Hope though. She rushed in, flicking the bolt lock of the cage. The door swung open, and the servitor blinked its single eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope blinked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servitor must have understood Hope meant no harm. Or maybe Spider had sent out a large scale statement about her. Regardless, it left the cage, void Light creating a ball in front of it. It shot the ball at the scorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope joined in dealing with the rest of the scorn. They made a good team. Together, they had the scorn running away. During the fighting, Hope had noticed another servitor. She made her way to it and unlocked its cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I didn’t get you earlier,” she reached out her hand, thinking about patting the eye. Common sense taking over, she pulled it back. It was probably better not to touch the newly freed big purple ball of metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making her way of Kiwi’s directions, Hope stopped multiple times to free other captive servitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I don’t get it.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Servitors are… They’re so important in ether production. And ether keeps Fallen alive. The Scorn were Fallen. So why attack them?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe they don’t need ether like Fallen do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beginning to unlock another cage, the cage turned to flames. Flames surrounded the servitor, and Hope could only watch helplessly as The Hangman himself made an appearance. He crushed the servitor. It didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope, after breaking out of her stunned state, did the only reasonable thing her mind could think of. She shot at The Hangman. He laughed, swinging a large chain with a lantern on the end of it. It hit Hope, sending her flying into a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind was knocked out of her, and she found herself on her knees hunched over. She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs refused to take in any air. She began to panic, clicking her helmet off and tossing it to the ground. She took a breath, and something in her chest throbbed. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed in her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiwi please I can’t not thispleasedosomethingpleasepleaseplease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi blinked into the world, quickly flying around, scanning Hope. Panic grew in Hope, and her heartbeat was increasing. Blood was rushing too quickly, and she still couldn’t get enough oxygen in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like eons, the familiar blue light flashed over Hope. In an instant, she could breathe. She took what must have been the biggest breath of her life. The cool air going into her body caused her to fall into a coughing fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wiped her eyes, and clicked her helmet back on. It had been cracked in the attack, but a helmet was a helmet. The panic had passed, but all Hope wanted was to go home to the Tower. She wanted to curl up in her bed. Under a warm blanket. Snuggle against Cayde.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cayde.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cayde was the only thing that kept her going. Despite all the protests from Kiwi, she carried on deeper into the Shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself greeted by Spider’s servitors. Were they here to back her up? A rock rolled across the ground further ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess we’ll find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The servitors did most of the work. They condensed void blasts easily wiped out the scorn. All Hope had to do was sit back and watch. But she didn’t. She was on the attack as well, Lumina in hand. She took pleasure in shooting a scorn in its forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ragtag group continued on, wiping out all the scorn thrown at them. If these servitors stayed around, The Hangman wouldn’t stand a chance. But they didn’t stay. Of course not, that would be too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hangman stood ahead of them, and the servitors fled. Hope was alone with The Hangman, and his torch. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to get hit by that thing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Spider said was true. He was silent. There were no taunts and no laughs. The only things making noise were Lumina, the torch hitting the ground, and his scorn minions. Their yells echoed through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arc energy flooded Hope’s body, and electricity filled the room. Her staff appeared, and she smiled. She easily wiped out a group of scorn. She missed the incoming swing of a torch though. She was once again thrown against the wall. The wind was knocked out of her, and there was a loud crack from somewhere in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi was quick to heal this time. Hope let out a sigh of relief. Grabbing her staff from the ground, she jolted forward towards The Hangman. She let out a barrage of blows into him before her Arc diminished. When it did, she jumped back, pulling Lumina from its holster, and firing shot after shot into the large scorn leader. When she ran out of bullets, she switched to knives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arc knives were a dangerous thing. If they hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right spot, it was over. And that’s what Hope’s goal was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first wave of knives didn’t stick into his skin. She rolled under his torch as he swung at her. From behind, she sent another wave of knives into the back of The Hangman. Only one stuck, and it sent a shock through his body. Hope growled, “Just go down already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far from her best decision, she took a running start and jumped on to the back of The Hangman. She clung to him, making his way upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Fucking. Movi- AH.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung Hope off of him, and she hit the ground hard. She had a perfect shot now though. She threw a knife, and it landed square in his forehead. The arc knife sent a wave of arc through his body. His body convulsed, and for the first time he made a sound. He let loose a blood curdling scream, before falling to the floor, too close to Hope for her comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted away from him quickly, and let out a loud groan. “Four down, two to find.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope had just gotten back to the Tower, after a long day on Nessus. She was exhausted, and wanted a hot bath, and cookies. Her head slumped against the vault’s screen as she began transmitting away her newly acquired weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Guardian! It’s been a while!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope glanced around, seeing no one else around. She finished at the vault and made her way over to Lord Shaxx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young Hunter! Why have you not been in the Crucible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Shaxx. I’ve been getting slammed with patrols. I would kill to get back in though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaxx laughed, “Now THAT’S what I like to hear!” He went through his open matches, trying to find one that worked with Hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Partially through the scheduling, a pair of arms held Hope from behind, picked her up, and spun her around. She squealed, “Put me down, put me down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaxx turned to see an embarrassed Hope and a laughing Cayde. “Cayde! Good to see you again! Not causing too much trouble, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on what you count as trouble,” Cayde wrapped his arms around Hope, and rested his head on her shoulder. “This one, though. She’s the real troublemaker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde was an affectionate man. He liked to think he always was, but he knows the reality. Somewhere in his past lives was a completely different Cayde. He tries to make up for the pain he caused in the past, when he wasn’t the man he is today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaxx let out another laugh, “Oh, I know. I’ve seen her in the Crucible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cayde, where are you taking me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” he smiled at her. Their hands were intertwined as Cayde led the way through a barren section of the Tower. Most of the area was “under renovation” but that was just a lie told by Zavala. It was easier to just leave it be, as parts of it were unsalvageable after the War.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayed stopped, and stared upwards, eyeing a high platform. “Think you can make it up there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, dead serious Sweetheart,” he lifted their hands to his lips, and kissed the back of Hope’s. “It’ll be worth it. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up again. It was a high, inaccessible, by normal means, platform. There were metal posts and beams that made a path up. It would be easy for Hunters like herself. But one slip up and… “If I fall, it’s on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind ‘ya if anything happens,” he let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, that was a weird one to explain to Zavala. He was not impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was already on the first beam, “That makes me even less confident about this.” She continued upwards anyway. Cayde, true to his word, was one beam behind her at any time. She stumbled about halfway up. Cayde jumped on to the beam to grab her. The beam squeaked in discomfort, and it shifted slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotcha,” he held on to Hope’s arm. They both stayed still until the beam settled back into place. Once the beam was settled, he gestured for her to continue upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no more incidents, the pair reached the platform. Hope stood in awe. Wherever they were, it looked out over a majority of the City. It was close to 11pm at this point, and the City glowed from the lights left on. Then the stars. Hundreds of them filled the sky, and there wasn’t a single cloud to block them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde’s arms wrapped around her, and he gently placed a kiss to her shoulder, “Told you it’d be worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands tightened around his, “Cayde I- This is. This is beautiful. Wow. You see almost everything and… Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stayed like that for a long time. Cayde’s head rested on Hope’s shoulder, and he watched her, and she explored the sky. He listened to her talk about faraway stars and the shapes they made up. Orion, the shape of a man in battle. Pegasus, the shape of an old, Golden Age, fantasy. Canis Major and Minor, two dogs that followed Orion. He could listen to her talk for hours on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to her temple, he interrupted her, much to his own displeasure, “I can listen to you for hours. Seriously. But c’mere.” He moved away from Hope, causing a shiver to run down her spine, and sat on the opposite side of the platform. “You’ve been gone all day, betcha didn’t eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, her stomach growled. She made her way to Cayde, sitting down, and hugging his arm. “You’re warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. It's what usually happens when you have Solar Light coursing through you all the time.” Having lost the use of one arm, he painstakingly revealed their tupperware dinner. Stuffed inside the plastic containers were stuffed shells, and pasta sauce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde’s back lights lit up a warm orange, “I uh. This was supposed to be a lot nicer. I didn’t know you’d be gone all day so this is all last second plan changes.” He looked to Hope, who stared back wide-eyed. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” His back lights grew brighter and he groaned, causing a laugh from Hope. “Did you, like, actually cook yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed softly, “Had to get a looot of help from Ikora and Sundance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ. Hey Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde slipped his free hand under Hope’s chin, tilting her head up just slightly. His back lights burned bright orange, and he absolutely hated it. He leaned in, gently touching his lips to hers. Their Light twirled around each other, causing a warm, gentle spark. He wanted today to be special. For this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back to look at Hope. Her face was flushed red, from the cold and the blush. She released the grip on his arm, and moved a hand to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” her voice was barely a whisper. Her other hand found its spot behind his neck, and she gave a small tug to pull him back in. The hand on his cheek sliding back to interlock with her other one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cayde’s hands wrapped about Hope’s waist. He pressed his forehead against hers, “Never.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its currently 12am and i wanna cry bc this is so cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Rifleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The Rifleman. Pirrah. The only Fallen alive who could have made the shot that mortalized Cayde-6.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He would be mortal now… Wouldn’t he?” Hope had finally rested. Her body needed it after dealing with The Hangman. Her ribs were going to be bruised for awhile. Kiwi had just played the recording of Spider’s words, a piece of advice, he called it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi stayed silent for a moment. Sundance was gone. One of Kiwi’s best friends. She flew to Hope and nuzzled into her neck, [I suppose so.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shot landed in front of Hope’s sparrow, and she veered away, nearly flipping the sparrow in the process. “Goddammit!” Hope hopped off her sparrow and readied Lumina, ready to fight off another scorn. To her surprise, she found The Rifleman himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fired another shot, and Hope barely managed to dodge it. “Aggressive one, isn’t he?” She smiled, “I like it.” Running towards his spot, Lumina shot. The Rifleman shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Hope’s bullets hit him, and he fled. Hope called after him, “Aw, c’mon! I thought you were different!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aboard her sparrow, she trailed after the scorn. Usually, she would fight off any of the small ones. But this Baron was a personal matter. Her hands squeezed the handles of her sparrow just a bit tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh crackled into Hope’s helmet. She sighed, wishing for the silence of The Hangman again. “King Uldren wants you dead. I bring him your body… Keep your Ghost… Sell it’s shell to Spider.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope could feel Kiwi hide further into her shell. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching my Ghost, you fucker!” She lowered her voice to talk to Kiwi, “I’m not letting that freak touch you. He’ll have to kill me 100 times over before he even has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sliver</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a chance at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope went wide eyed, and her sparrow toppled. She flew over the handlebars, crashing into the rocky ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one,” The Rifleman laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Rifleman was all talk. He sent his minions to do the work for him. Hope had little trouble smashing the skulls of every scorn that stepped foot in her path. “Can’t face me yourself?” She called out. She shot a scorn, whose body twitched on the ground, “You’re just a coward!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… Instead of selling it… I’ll mount your Ghost on my wall… Right next to Cayde’s,” he let out a maniacal laugh, and Hope stopped dead in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke through clenched teeth, “What did you just say?” She waited for a reply, but none came. “I said,” her voice grew louder, “What. Did. You. Say. To. Me?” She waited again, and let out a scream when no reply came. “I can’t wait to end your petty existence! I’m gonna get sooooo much enjoyment from it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She saw red, and anything that came her way was obliterated. She yelled, seeing the distinct rifle from The Rifleman himself. She fired shots into him, but after the first one hit he vanished. The remaining bullets kept going, until they hit a wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your clones! But mostly. Fuck. You!” This needed to end. Now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept shooting. Every Rifleman she saw, she shot it. Every time his body faded from existence, she grew angrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She rolled, dodging a bullet. The Rifleman. The real one. She lobbed a solar grenade in his direction, and it landed, burning him. He let out a shriek before fleeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” Hope gave chase, dodging shots from in front of her. She fired her own shots back, most of them missing her target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot hit Hope in the thigh, and she toppled to the ground. She gritted her teeth, pushed herself back up, and ran. She could outrun him, and that’s what she was going to do. She could feel the hole in her thigh being patched by Kiwi, and she silently thanked her for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran ahead of the Rifleman now. It was a dangerous position. She could no longer see where the shots were coming from, and his shots were </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing a grenade at her feet, Hope rolled to the left, distracting The Rifleman long enough for him to run into the grenade. She fired shot after shot into his body until he fell to the ground. He struggled for his rifle, which Hope kicked far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she,” she waited for a reply, getting none. Hope inhaled, then exhaled in time with her boot crashing on to his chest. “Where. Is. She.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dug her foot down harder, “Bull. Shit. Where is the Ghost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of recognition flashed in his eye. He shook, “I do not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot him right in the stomach, and he howled. “Where. Is. Cayde’s. Ghost.” Hope was left with more silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hope I… Is this worth it…? We can’t-]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say can’t, Kiwi,” she snapped. Even if nothing could happen. Even if she couldn’t be brought back. She needed Sundance’s shell. It should be somewhere safe and secure. Not in a hellhole like The Tangled Shore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the Ghost,” she took another shot at his chest, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered. In a flash of light, an all too familiar Ghost shell fell to the floor. “Pl-Please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? Give you mercy? Mercy like you gave Sundance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in terror, as Hope aimed her gun at the space in between his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's so hard going from the pure happiness of the last chapter TO THIS. i. want. to. cry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cayde and Hope spend a night in while the storm outside gets worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a rainy, shitty day in the City. No one wanted to be outside their homes. But sadly, Cayde-6 had work that needed to be done. His eyes scanned paper after paper and report after report. Minor mission debriefs. Hunter Patrols. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He still had to make a patrol schedule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde groaned, his head falling on to his desk. “This is stupid…” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Sooner you get it done, the sooner you’ll be home Cayde!] Sundance chirped. Oh, she was a sweet little gift from the Traveler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the Command Room opened, “Do you know what it’s like getting thrown off your sparrow and landing into a mud puddle in the middle of a fucking thunderstore? Fuck this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde couldn’t hold back a laugh. Hope stood in front of him, covered head to toe in mud. She even left a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> mud trail for someone to clean up later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Enjoy the little things, right? You don’t get them forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes, “Whatever. When are you outta here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde looked to his nonexistent watch, something people in the Golden Age would do as a joke, “Three hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come home with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde back lights glowed. It was still weird hearing her say that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope had moved into Cayde’s apartment, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>room turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> storage. The extra bedroom he had was full of stuff he needed to go through, and it had to go somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buttercup,” he sighed. “I would absolutely love to do that but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope interrupted him by placing her wet, muddy hand, to his cheek. “Now you’re dirty. Vanguards are supposed to be all squeaky clean. Now you have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… ‘spose you’re right. Give me a sec,” he set his documents into piles, and tidied up his desk a bit. He did it painfully slow, knowing it annoyed Hope to Hell and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muddied armor transmatted away, it left Hope in a pair of shorts and a compression tank. Her hair and skin were still muddied to all Hell though, so a bath was in need. Cayde was in the bathroom, scrubbing mud off of his face, and Hope wrapped her arms around his bare chest, “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annnd… Where are we going?” He looked in the mirror, looking for Hope’s reflection, but she rested her head against his back. “Y’know it’s like 11, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Take a bath with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back lights lit a dim orange, and his fans kicked on. His mouth opened, and there was a sound of quiet static before it clicked and reset, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hope let out a laugh and kissed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d seen each other naked before. There were days where Hope would come home and collapse, and Cayde would have to wiggle her out of her clothing and into comfy sleepwear. Cayde had a lot less of these days, and more nights of coming home borderline drunk and absolutely giddy. Hope would roll her eyes, and struggle with the drunken Exo, before getting him into at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> his sweatpants. Hell, they’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept</span>
  </em>
  <span> together a few times. Those sweet, sweet nights never lasted long enough. Between the pleasure, the intimacy, the comfort, and even the laughs, it was like Heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t a new thing whatsoever. But it got Cayde every time. He still got embarrassed, and quite easily at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” she teased. “C’mon, please? And after we can watch a movie or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine, you’ve won me. But on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get bubbles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thunderstorm outside grew louder, and the rain hit harder. But it didn’t matter to Cayde and Hope. Hope squealed when Cayde grabbed her, pulling her back flush against his front. He pressed gentle kisses against her neck and shoulders, and she laughed at the tickling sensation. This was almost a routine. Most of the time, nothing came out of it besides laughter, and the feeling of love between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde had his chin resting on her shoulder, and his hands locked at her stomach, “You know I love you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “Can you let me go now? I’m getting cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! How are you getting cold?! I’m a Solar Exo, love,” he laughed, and fell backwards on to their bed, bringing Hope with him. “You should not be getting cold with me, and I feel offended.” He rolled to his side, releasing Hope from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes, getting off the bed to find something to sleep in. Usually, she ended up in one of Cayde’s shirt, and underwear. Tonight was no different from the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled back into bed, snuggling next to Cayde. He turned over in a huff. “Oh my God, Cayde,” Hope laughed. “I was kidding!” She wrapped an arm around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. He had a sensitive spot there, and he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled back over, enveloping Hope in his arms once again. “Oh, it’s impossible to stay mad at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nestled against his chest and yawned, “Can we forget about the movie for tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but I was so excited to see whatever Golden Age cartoon movie you love for the 67th time.” Now it was Hope’s turn to roll over and pout. Cayde laughed, pulling her right back against him and draping an arm over her waist. “You know I’m just messin’ with you. That one with the dragon’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cayde there's like three with dragons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe they’re all cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and smiled, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.” He pulled a blanket over them. Cayde definitely didn’t need it, but it was a sort of comfort that he had learned Hope needed. He kissed the back of her head, “Get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… Be here when I wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Fanatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The fanatic himself. Fikrul. The leader of the Barons, and the first of the Scorn.” Spider growled, “His dark magic has no place on my Shore.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A deep, ominous voice cut through Hope’s helmet, “You enjoyed killing them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just reaching the entrance to The Watchtower. It was beautiful, despite all the circumstances. Large rocks lined the stairs, and they reflected their purple light. Two steps up, a large blue Light emitted in front of Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fanatic slammed down his staff, causing a bolt of arc energy to fly into it. “You enjoyed putting them in dirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope backed down, this was going to be different than the others. Two steps back, and The Fanatic yelled. His staff hit the ground again, sending an arc current throughout the entirety of the Plaza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arc stunned Hope, this was so much stronger than </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> could do. She snapped from her dazed state, and jumped towards a second set of unelectrified stairs. Once her feet settled, she pulled Lumina and shot at The Fanatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it make you feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no it didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hope rolled, dodging an arc blast from The Fanatic. His minions were beginning to show up. She shot one down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaniks.”</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mad Bomber. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got too close to his own weapon. Hope used it against himself. He exploded, leaving little behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reksis Vahn.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Hangman.</span>
  </em>
  <span> An Arc knife to the face. His eyes widened right before the Arc coursed through him. He knew what was coming, yet, he couldn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yarviks.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Rider. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She went down with a Golden Gun. Her pike exploded with her on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Araskes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Trickster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There were too many explosives. Explosive engrams. Explosive ammo packs. It’s a surprise she didn’t go down to one of them. It was only a bullet that did her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirrha.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Rifleman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The only one Hope had any joy in murdering. He took Sundance’s life away from her. He’s the reason Cayde was on Death’s doorstep. He needed to be taken out. No mercy. He didn’t give any to Sundance, did he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that killing my friends made you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope squeezed Lumina a little tighter, tears swelling in her eyes. He’s doing the same thing she was. Vengeance. Revenge. Hope had killed his friends. Uldren and the other Barons had a part in Cayde’s… Hope shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll pull through. He always does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An Arc blast hit her, and she flew backwards, hitting a rock wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TELL. ME.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope pulled herself to her knees. Scorn were beginning to corner her. She was not in a good situation. The Fanatic screamed, and arc bolts shot in Hope’s direction. She rolled left, hitting the foot of another scorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arc tingled in her hands - her arc. But there was no way The Fanatic was going down from arc. Hope Arc would only enrage him, and his arc was more powerful. Still on the ground, she summoned her staff. She swung at the legs of scorn, and they screamed. When the ones over top of her were gone, she was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope jumped high in the air, and everything seemed to slow down. The staff fell from her grasp, and flames consumed her body. The Golden Gun was in her hands. Hope would’ve never grasped Solar Light if it wasn’t for Cayde. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all for Cayde. Her hand tightened around the grip. One eye closed, the other found her spot. It had to be as perfect as it could get. Her finger squeezed the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell back to the ground, exhausted. Dual Supering different elements was no easy task. But she looked to her target, The Fanatic, and he had a glowing red hole in the middle of his mask. That was good enough for her. Her body ached, but she pushed through it. She ran. She needed a leverage on him. All she had to do was keep getting that one spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Her body was frozen in place. It slowly started pulling her backwards, back towards The Fanatic. She shot, aiming for the hole already in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pay any price… To be there when you die…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t escape the grasp of his tether. He grabbed her and laughed, throwing Hope to the floor. Her body was so weak, and Kiwi was doing her best to keep her up. Hope stared in horror as The Fanatic towered above her. His staff was held high in the air. It was going to impale her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ROLL!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did just that. She rolled, barely missing the staff. Arc flooded the floor, and she let out a scream. Arc coursed through her. Arc found its way into every nook and cranny of her armor, and her body. The Fanatic just laughed, his heavy footsteps coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope please, get up,] Kiwi pleaded. All Hope could do was let out a sob. She couldn’t. [Hope, you have to! Please, please, please.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fanatic, seeing his lifeless victim, kicked her. Hope hit a wall, and let out a scream. A bone somewhere in her body was shattered. The Fanatic picked up her body, and broke off her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood dripped from Hope’s mouth and nose. Her cheek was terribly bruised. And she had another gash on her head. She didn’t have the energy to keep going. This is where it would end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope, Hope, Hope, no, no, no, no,] Kiwi was doing everything she could, willing to deplete her own Light to try to help. But she had to focus on Hope’s multiple broken ribs, and shattered hip first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her body slowly, laughing all the while. Until his hands started growing warm. Warmer. Hot. His hands burst into flames, and he dropped Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed with a thud, a yelp emitting from her body. She reached for Lumina, who sat just at her fingertips. She fought with herself, trying to get an inch longer. Finally, her fingers wrapped around the gun. The Fanatic was too preoccupied with his flaming hands to notice her. She lifted the gun, aimed at the hole, and fired.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Watchtower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[It’s all down there, Hope. Everything. The Fanatic. Uldren.] She paused, [The end.]<br/>[He deserves what’s coming to him… but… Hope?]<br/>“Yes, Kiwi?”<br/>[The ‘why’ of… why we’re doing this. It’s just as important as the ‘what’ we’re doing. I don’t really know what’s in your head but… Remember that. Okay?]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is probably the least lore-followed. Mostly because I was getting sick and tired of writing about scorn and barons. im sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“...cup.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“...Buttercup.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up, Buttercup.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...C-Cayde…? You’re… You’re okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t say much about me,” he took her hand and placed it in his. “But I know you are. You, Hope. You’re okay. And everything… Well, should turn out okay,” he laughed. Tears were falling from Hope’s cheeks, and Cayde brushed them off, “Hey, don’t start crying on me now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope slammed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his body, “I miss you so much and I need you to be okay. Please, please, please, tell me you’re okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cayde sighed, wrapping an arm around Hope’s waist, “I wish I could, ‘Cup. But honest? I dunno myself. But I need you to know that you are okay,” he tilted her chin up slightly, “and that I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kissed her gently, and she kissed back, fighting off tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hope opened her eyes, she did not find Cayde standing beside her. Instead, her Ghost frantically floated around her, blue light shining every inch of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kiwi saw Hope’s eyes open, she fluttered next to her, [Oh, thank the Traveler you’re okay.] She nuzzled against her neck, [You were out for so long, and I haven’t been able to get a hold of Petra-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I was so worried and all I could do was start mending your bones, and just wait and wait-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[And even when everything was looking better you were still out and I didn’t know if-if something bad happened and you were super unconscious-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I just really didn’t know and I’m just so glad you’re awake and okay and able to talk and I haven’t let you say a thing have I?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiwi, I love you,” she placed a gentle hand on the Ghost, and stroked its smooth shell with her thumb. After a moment of laying, Hope began to sit up, wincing in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hey, hey, hey, take it easy,] her Ghost fluttered around her. [You had a couple broken ribs, and part of your hip shattered. I couldn’t… Fully heal all three, plus stop you from bleeding out.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ki… You know we can’t stop now,” she took a deep breath, holding her left side. “Just… Keep an eye on me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope, I really don’t think-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Hope held back a scream as she stood up. Her hip felt fine, just a bit sore. Somewhere in her ribs, though, pain shot into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope! Please, you shouldn’t-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing was heavy, “I’m okay. I’m okay.” One slow step after another, she started making her way forwards. Into the Watchtower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking became easier, she was getting her Light back, and it was numbing her pain. She found her way into a large room, with a device in the center. A blue, glowing orb sat in the middle of a metal frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiwi flew over to it, [This… I think it’s a communication device. But I don’t get it. The coordinates it has. They shouldn’t exist.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I don’t… I can’t explain it. The coordinates just </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist. But they do.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… Should we follow them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The further into the Watchtower she went, Hope found herself dipping between reality, and a dark reality. The lines between the dimensions gradually grew thinner and thinner, with the Ascendant Plane poking into the real world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Ascendant Plane, Mara and Uldren Sov’s voices echoed. The Queen, Mara, kept telling Uldren to free her. The longer in the Plane, the more Uldren seems to find something wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ace of Spades sat alone, tossed aside with no care. Hope held it with care, running a finger along the barrel. It wasn’t broken, but it was damaged. Badly. It had begun corroding. Scrapes were scattered throughout the metal, and one of the signature Ace’s had begun rubbing off. Hope began towards the back of the room. Where Uldren lay. He was weak, and he was struggling to even sit up.Hearing Hope’s footsteps, he turned and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s helmet was long gone, lost in the fight with The Fanatic. Her head bled, her lip was busted, and her nose was broken and cracked back together too many times to count. Her armor was in tatters. The sleeves had tears all throughout them, and her chestpiece had heavy dents in it. She aimed Ace at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” his breathing sounded as labored as Hope’s, “You have my undivided attention. Now where’s my sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here, Uldren,” Petra, gun drawn towards Uldren, joined Hope at her side. “If she was. This would be a whole lot easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “So. This is to be a reckoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hope,] Kiwi flew beside her, [This doesn’t feel right… Even with… Even with everything he’s done. He’s weak. He’s defenseless. It’s…]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Cayde were here,” Petra looked to Hope, “I know what he would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uldren smirked, “Yes, tell me, what would the notorious Cayde-6 do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it-” Hope coughed, and had to spit blood from her mouth. “Does it matter what Cayde would do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that you have his gun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the last words. Everything I did, I did to bring her back.” He chuckled, “The line between Light and Dark is so, so very thin. Do you know which side you’re on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what she wanted, right? Some kind of justice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Cayde. The Rifleman, Sundance’s murderer, was shot dead. Hope had gotten a sick joy from that. But this? It did feel wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about finally killing Uldren Sov, felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Hope asked, after a long minute. She switched her guns, holstering Ace, and bringing out Lumina. “No. No I don’t. Not anymore.” Uldren’s eyes filled with questions, but Hope only raised her gun at him. “Not a fucking clue,” and she shot him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lifeless body fell to the floor, blood seeping from the hole between his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s arm shook, and she stared at the body of Uldren Sov. And then she collapsed to her knees, and she threw up any little thing that was in her stomach. Tears streamed down her face, but not for Uldren. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. Not a Vex. Not a Cabal. A living, breathing, person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she doesn’t know if she made the right move.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do not let any unknown, or unauthorized Guardian, Risen, or Civilian, into the Tower. If they fight about, we need them contained.”<br/>In which Zavala has strict regulations about the Tower. Mostly due to the fear of Cayde's attackers coming after him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lowest levels of The Tower consisted of Guardian apartments, mostly vacant, and holding cells. The cells were rarely ever put to use, the exceptions being unruly Guardians, or captured enemy informants. In the current case of the Tower, the cells were being used to detain unruly Guardians. And there were a few of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Prison fiasco, and after Hope had left, Commander Zavala had put stricter practices into place for the Tower. Guardians had to meet their Vanguard, Hunters meeting with either Ikora or Zavala due to Cayde’s absence, to be marked an “authorized Guardian”. Civilians living in the Tower, Hawthorne, vendors, etc, had to meet with Zavala for the same reason. Unauthorized Guardians or civilians were restricted from any access to the Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused many, many problems. It wasn’t uncommon for Guardians to be away from the Tower for weeks, or even months at a time. They come back, get placed in a cell, and have to wait. And wait. And wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months have passed since the Prison. Most Guardians had become authorized at this point, but of course, there were stragglers. They had less of a wait time. Guardians who found themselves causing trouble now ended up in the cells, awaiting a talk with a Vanguard Leader. Ever the mischief makers, Hunters found themselves needing talked to the most out of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only for precaution,” Zavala had said. “Precaution from what?” Everyone asked. Zavala stayed silent. Uldren was still out there. His Barons were still out there. Hope was causing a war inside The Reef. It was a precaution for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>Hope sat on a cold, cement floor. All the walls were made of the same cement, and all the walls in front of the metal bars encasing her, were made of it. Everything was gray, and everything that wasn’t gray was metal. Metal bars. Shitty metal bed. </span><em><span>God, don’t make me use the bed.</span></em> <em><span>How long have these been here anyways?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Zavala had Titans working as extra security. When she said, “I need to see Zavala and Ikora. It’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we get that a lot,” they laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really, I can exp-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, ‘hun. A rule’s a rule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had managed to sleep the entire flight back, which her mind and body were beyond thankful for. She still wasn’t fully healed, but it was getting better. Her broken ribs had turned into 2 bruised, 1 fractured. Her nose had no remnants of it ever being broken. There were now 2 scars on her head, instead of just the first one from the Prison. She looked like a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had shown up since the interaction with the Titan guards. Hope was alone. Just like she had been for the past 2 months, but it was different now. There was no ultimate, life changing goal. She just wanted her bed and to see Cayde. She squeezed her legs a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one mentioned him. It’s like he just vanished. Is that what all this is for? Did something else happen after I left? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her head fell into her knees, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please… Just… Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeaky, metal door opened, shining a bright light into the otherwise dim holding area. Then it was footsteps, getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” it was the same Titan from before. He unlocked the bars confining Hope, and set her free. But it wasn’t for long. A handcuff was cupped on her wrist, and the other to the Titan’s, “Let’s just make it easy. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The all too familiar doors of the Vanguard’s Command Room finally came into view. It felt like hours of elevators and walking. Who’s idea was it to make the Tower so damn tall?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titan knocked, and Zavala’s voice allowed his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only Zavala and Ikora in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get those off of her,” Ikora stood, quickly making her way to Hope, “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titan blinked, momentarily confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis,” Zavala’s voice broke his daze, “Off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora took Hope by her shoulders and looked her over, “Hope, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be better if this asshole,” she looked to the Titan, “wasn’t so much of a dickhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora led her to a seat, “Please, please sit. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ikora.” Zavala’s voice was in that authoritarian mode. Slightly deeper than usual, and definitely slower. He shut down Ikora, and looked to Hope. “What, exactly, were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to fight The Reef by yourself? Killing Uldren </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen? Two months, Guardian. You’ve been gone two months, and you come back looking like you barely evaded your final death.” Zavala waited for Hope, but she sat silent. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope took a long, deep breath, before looking to Ikora, whose face was filled with worry, and then to Zavala. “Zavala, when was the last time you died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the one asking questions, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I died 18 times in two months. It’s not a fun experience. After the first,” Hope raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in thought, “six? Seven times? Any sane person would be like ‘I’m going home, I can’t do this.’ But I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardian, what point are you trying to make?” Zavala was getting annoyed at hearing Hope’s little sob story. He wanted it over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I. Didn’t. Stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stood up, unbuckling her holsters from her waist, and setting them on the table. She pulled out Lumina first, “Lumina is a weapon of Light. She’s mine to hold and carry. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light.” She held Lumina in two hands, her thumbs brushing over it’s metal. “A weapon of Light was used as a weapon of Dark.” She set Lumina gently on top of its holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope…” Ikora had been quiet, but her voice was full of concern. “Hope, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held the second holster tightly to her chest, and her voice lowered to just above a whisper, “He’s gone.” She looked upwards momentarily, squeezing her eyes shut to cut the tears off before they came. “He’s gone,” she carefully unholstered The Ace of Spades. She held it tight, a tear falling on to it, “He took Ace from Cayde. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with it. His own... “ her voice trailed off. Her hands shook, and she looked to Zavala. Her voice wasn’t even a whisper at this point, it was barely audible, “is he gone…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora placed a hand on her shoulder, and she broke. Any tears she was holding, came out in a gross sob. The past two months have been a literal Hell for Hope. Between </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> taunting her about Cayde. About Sundance’s demise. Her deaths, and near deaths. Her pains, her broken bones. She was finally back, and the one person she needed the most was nowhere to be found. She never even heard Ikora’s reply over her sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora pulled her into a gentle hug, careful not to cause her anymore pain, “Hope… It’s okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cayde-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'll be out here, don't feel bad for me. Get out, go have fun, on adventures, and do something meaningful."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cayde sat alone in his apartment most days. Everything was still all screwy, and Zavala didn’t want him getting into any trouble. He wasn’t ready for it anyways. His body was still recovering from near death, and his mind never recovered. He could never get the picture of Sundance out of his head. There was only one person who knew Cayde as well as Sundance, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck knows where she is,” Cayde said to himself. He did that a lot. Sundance would usually reply, but now empty air filled the room. Everything important to him was gone. Sundance. Hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fucker took everything from him. And what did he have to show? Weekly diagnostic checks and patch jobs. His tattered armor, thankfully, the cape wasn’t terribly ripped. It was probably the only good thing he had left. It wasn’t a memory of Sundance or Hope. It was of Andal. God </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> he missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he was in those shitty white rooms was for him. The last time, before all this, it was for him. He was already gone by the time Cayde arrived, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there. He was his best friend. Then he was gone. Just like Sundance. Just like Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knew if she was alive. No one could reach her, no one could trace her. She just vanished. His entire body shook, a sob. The last time he saw her, she was bloodied and scared. She was blaming herself for not being there fast enough for him, for Sundance. His head fell into his hands, more sobs shook his body, “I promise it’s not your fault Buttercup. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cayde did go out, he couldn’t be alone. Not yet, anyways. A Guardian was always by the Hunter Vanguard. Just another precaution from Zavala. And God, he hated it. He couldn’t just run away. He couldn’t vanish. Someone always had eyes on him. All he wanted was to be alone. Just once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much Glimmer would it take for you to go away?” He asked a Titan. He knew it was futile. But he had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t pay your way to freedom, Mr. Vanguard,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what if I got you </span>
  <em>
    <span>double</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Big Blue’s giving you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Vanguard, I’m sorry, but a command’s a command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, continuing to the Hangar. He just needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t leading this Titan to his stashes. He wouldn’t lead her to his secret spots. And by God, he would NOT lead her to their spot. Instead, he led her to his spot in the Hangar. His little stand where he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colonel kept guard, only requiring seeds for her payment. Cayde spread out her dinner and she quickly went to town on it. There was a tiny bubble of warmth inside of Cayde’s chest. If he couldn’t get it from Sundance, or Hope… At least Colonel could give him a little joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colonel was asleep in his lap, and Cayde was close behind her. He was mostly just bored, not wanting to be active. He wished he could just turn off all his systems until Hope came back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she came back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> God</span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he smacked the side of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titan’s Ghost appeared, [Mel, Zavala needs Cayde.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exo’s head popped up upon hearing his name, “Huh?” The Titan gestured towards the stairway and Cayde took his warm, feathery friend off his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bak?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Colonel,” he patted her on the head, “”I’ll be back later.” He started up the stairs, the Titan not far behind him. It wasn’t uncommon for Zavala to need Cayde. He was still the Hunter Vanguard. He still had shit he had to do, whether he wanted to or not. Filing paperwork from his Hunter’s missions, getting briefed on current affairs from Zavala, and just idly sitting at a desk, flipping his knife around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a few days since Zavala last checked up on him, so that’s what this probably was.  Big Blue wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a complete ass. Sometimes he meant well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock, knock,” Cayde exclaimed, pushing open the doors to the Command Room. “Comin’ in! Whatcha got for…” his voice trailed off. Zavala and Ikora were in there, that was a given. But Ikora had a Guardian. She looked like a goddamn disaster. She was bruised and her face was mangled and her eyes were a mix of red from crying and a beautiful gold and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Cayde has never moved faster in his life. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” he repeated the entire way to crying Guardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C...Cayde?” her voice was hoarse and filled with emotions. Way too many emotions. Her eyes were wide staring at him, everything felt like a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde wrapped Hope in his arms and his entire body shook, “Fuck I… I thought…” He looked at her. Just her beautiful, marked-to-fuck face. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear. “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big sobs finally came, “You… You’re alive… Y-You didn’t…” Hope squeezed her eyes shut, crushing her head against Cayde’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand found a spot on her back and he rested his forehead against her head, “I’m… I’m here, ‘Cup... “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Survive. Sometimes, when you just survive, everything works out fine.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold of night was finally gone. Hope was back. Hope was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he was alive. Against all odds, they both made it out of their Hells. Scars still littered Hope’s body, but luckily, any major injuries had finally healed. The left side of her body had gained a permanent bruise from her ribs being untreated for so long, and her scalp had two scars intersecting each other. But, Gods, she was still beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggled against Cayde’s body, letting out a quiet, sleep filled, and incoherent murmur. Cayde let a small chuckle rumble through his body, resting a hand on her hip. He wasn’t as warm as he used to be. When he rocked Solar Light, he could be warm enough to get Hope through a blizzard and she could barely feel the cold. She didn’t seem to mind the change though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night, nightmares plagued Hope. She would wake up sweating and with tears streaming down her face. The first night, she cried out for Cayde, thinking he was gone again. She was in her own room, alone. Her body shook as sobs overtook her, while Kiwi tried desperately to get a hold of Cayde. Eventually, her efforts paid off. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her, and she cried in his arms. She refused to sleep alone since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rustled, waking from her slumber, her eyelashes fluttering against hard metal. Her head tilted slightly, her gaze meeting the bright eyes of her lover, “Cayde…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he smiled. “That’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted away slightly, and looked him over. Her hand trailed its way down his chest before resting on his hip. Her thumb slid over the fabric of his sweatpants, before carefully finding its way under the elastic waistband. Her fingers traced down smooth metal, before hitting a rougher, and higher, section. Weld marks. She did it every day, sometimes multiple times a day. He was okay, despite everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde broke the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, “I’m still here, Sweetheart. Not goin’ anywhere without you in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough for Hope. A sigh of relief escaped her, and she nestled herself against him again. He took her in with open arms, resting his chin on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Cayde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Always will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;~;<br/>hi this took awhile to get out and im not all that proud of the last chapter but i feel like i need to end this one before i start on new things!!! ima get more fluffy cuteness eventually i promise</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess whos been writing new fics and ignoring old, ongoing ones. It me. Cayde is cute. I miss him. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>